derken_en_krakersfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sessie 21 De Bloedscalpen
Onze nieuwe 'vriend' Remur wijst ons de weg naar de gevangen genomen diplomaten. Hij leidt ons naar een ongebruikte krappe gang, waar we een stukje verderop over het terrein kunnen uitkijken waar de gevangenen zitten. Volgens Remur (of eigenlijk volgens Jolmi, zijn vleermuis) zitten er 6 orks bij. Joanna kruipt als eerste de gang in, maar mist een losliggende steen en deze valt met een groot kabaal verder de gang in en naar beneden het terrein op. Onze aanwezigheid blijft dus niet onopgemerkt helaas. Joanna valt er zelf ook maar achteraan want het 'stilletjes aan doen' is nu toch al verpest. Ze komt tussen de (inmiddels 9) gevangenen terecht achter tralies. Er blijken inderdaad 6 orks te zijn. Lucas, Flo en ik gaan er ook maar naartoe om te kijken of we wat kunnen betekenen. De orks blijken granaten te hebben en met vuur te spelen. Joanna weet de eerste toegeworpen granaat weg te schoppen naar een andere ork maar helaas komen er later in de strijd toch wat diplomaten om. Maar ach, het waren toch de minst populaire van het stel. Vlak voordat een ork zijn geactiveerde granaat wil weggooien slinger ik hem de lucht in en kan hij zich niet meer bewegen :) Mooi was dat, hoe zijn hand eraf vloog. Later in de strijd krijgen juist Lucas, Flo en ik de volle laag en eindigen we met allerlei brandwonden. Daarnaast heb ik een lelijke gangrene wond, Lucas een verbrijzelde heup en Flo een bloedende slagader. En natuurlijk had Flo ook al zijn sijpelende wond en Lucas zijn hersenschudding. Maar we hebben ons leven aan Raphael en Remur te danken, want zonder hen stonden we nog steeds in brand en hadden de orks misschien wel overwonnen! Joanna slachtte in haar eentje de orks verder af (zoals we van haar gewend zijn) en we konden de 6 overgebleven diplomaten meenemen naar Trupp. In Trupp aangekomen verblijven we een week of twee in het ziekenhuis (Flo is genezen, Lucas heeft nog een gashed thigh en ik heb alleen nog een sijpelende wond) en gaan we op audientie bij Sigmund. We wonen nog een rechtszaak bij waarbij ook vis 'geserveerd' werd (zoals ook in tennis wordt geserveerd). Daarna vertelt Sigmund ons over Klaus Zwartbaard, een rijke wagenhandelaar, die een opdracht voor ons heeft. We gaan naar de villa van Klaus en horen over zijn zoon Alfred die al een hele tijd geleden is vertrokken met een karavaan om avonturen op te zoeken. Klaus kreeg een brief van hem, waarin vermeld wordt dat er gedoe met 'wezens van schaduwen' is in Claet waar de slechte godin Christina Darkiléra bij betrokken is. Zwartbaard zelf is een aanhanger van Justin Lakertimb en maakt zich zorgen om Alfred. Ook een duister object van Christina Darkiléra zou betrokken zijn bij deze schaduwwezens. Hij vraagt ons om te onderzoeken of deze geruchten waar zijn en om te kijken hoe het met Alfred is. We spreken een prijs van 230 gp af, waarvan we de helft nu al krijgen. Daarnaast krijgen we een wagen in bruikleen en genoeg proviand voor de reis. We reizen af naar Claet, via Schrauben, Rant, Opp, Omm en de haven Ommekeer. De reis verloopt prima, al is de sfeer tussen Lucas en Remur niet altijd even vriendelijk (Lucas negeert volkomen de aanwezigheid van Remur). Lucas blijft voor zaken even achter in Ommekeer, en zal zich later weer bij ons voegen. Op advies van de inwoners van Ommekeer stallen we daar ook onze paarden en wagens en gaan te voet verder. Joanna, Flo, Remur en ik komen aan in Claet en het blijkt nog een groter zooitje te zijn dan we al dachten; mensen worden op elke hoek van de straat beroofd en de hele stad ligt bezaaid met dode en stervende mensen. Iemand geeft ons informatie over de Bloedscalpen, die hun hoofdkwartier aan de strijdersstraat hebben (hier had Alfred het ook over in zijn brief). Deze bendeleden zijn te herkennen aan hun kaalgeschoren hoofd, vol met littekens. Later vinden we in een steegje een gewonde kreunende man, maar al snel blijkt hij niet gewond te zijn maar een lokaas voor een hinderlaag! Hier maken we snel korte metten mee en Flo heeft nu een mooi nieuw harnas :) (we passen ons snel aan aan de lokale gebruiken). We komen aan in de Taveerne aan de strijdersstraat, wat het hoofdkwartier is van de Bloedscalpen. We gaan naar binnen en een vrouw met littekens op haar kale hoofd (en een hele rij edelstenen in haar oren!) lokt een gevecht met ons uit. Categorie:Sessieverslagen